Living in Love, Jaeger
by Wanda aka Fanta
Summary: KOREAN-THEMED FANFIC. Penuh drama di dalamnya. Levi yang lebih tinggi dari langit dan sedalam bumi, dan Eren yang tak sanggup menggapainya. [diambil dari kisah kerajaan Joseon kaisar SeJong―hidup seorang wanita penjahit yang berjuang melawan kasta rendahnya sampai menembus langit kerajaan. Beliau adalah Jang HeeBin, Yang Bersinar.]
**LIVING IN LOVE, JAEGAR.**
 _diambil dari kisah kerajaan Joseon kaisar SeJong_ _―_ _hidup seorang wanita penjahit yang berjuang melawan kasta rendahnya sampai menembus langit kerajaan. Beliau adalah Jang HeeBin, Yang Bersinar._

 _._

 _Pair : , ErwinArmin (lihat nanti saja ya, haha)  
Disclaimer: Maaf, saya Cuma minjem semua karakter dan kisah disini…  
Warning : Pengubahan cerita dimana-mana, agak tidak masuk akal, cerita mungkin sedikit drama, yaoi._

 _._

Siang itu, adalah hari yang sibuk di toko kain BuyongJung. Para pegawai wanita sibuk menata-nata dwikkoji*, bongjam*, dan binyeo* berukir indah dengan pola alam diatas meja kayu memanjang, sedangkan para pegawai pria sibuk mengatur posisi boneka manekin kayu dan memakaikannya baju-baju juga norigae*serta naegori* yang akan dipamerkan pada pembeli. Hari ini tampaknya calon pembeli yang datang adalah orang terhormat di negeri, semua sampai harus terlihat sempurna.

Pemuda berambut sewarna almond terlihat dengan terampil memperbaiki sulaman-sulaman di beberapa atasan pakaian wanita dengan cekatan menggunakan jarum dan benangnya. Disisir-sisir benang yang menutup pola dengan rapat dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, betapa indahnya warna kainnya dan kerapihan jahitannya.

"Ren! Ereenn!"

Suara yang memanggilnya menariknya dari lamunannya, temannya dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi dengan beberapa buku dan kuas di tangannya.

"Hm, Armin, kenapa? Sampai terburu begitu."

Dengan cepat, pemuda pirang itu duduk disebelahnya, "Nona itu sudah datang! Ayo cepat!", ditanggapi anggukan mantap dari pemuda Eren itu.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu kayu berderit terbuka. Dengan langkah anggun bangsawan, seorang perempuan berkasta memasuki BuyongJung. Wajahnya terlihat tenang sambil menoleh melihat-lihat koleksi-koleksi pakaian disekitarnya. Angin sepoi menerbangkan ujung chima**nya dengan lembut, dan rambut pendek berjepit daetssi baenggi** bunga mawar dan daisi menambah kecantikannya. Dengan wajah menyungging senyum kecil penuh kebangsawanan, ia menerima hormat para pegawai dan pemilik toko BuyongJung ini.

"Kudengar, pakaian buatanmu adalah yang terbaik di Joseon, jadi aku kemari untuk melihat-lihat."

Eren menunduk kecil lalu tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, "

"Nona Ral, adalah putri Perdana Menteri. Ia sudah melalui seleksi pemilihan putri mahkota kerajaan dan saat ini sudah melewati 3 babak awal dengan sangat hebat," dengan angkuhnya nyonya penjaga dibelakangnya memberi tahu Eren soal identitas nona didepannya, "Selama kau mengambil pesanan nona-ku, jangan ambil pesanan dari orang lain."

"Ya, tentu, sesuai yang sudah kujanjikan." Ia menghormat kecil saat Petra melangkah didepannya dan mengelilingi tokonya.

"Untuk babak selanjutnya, aku perlu atasan jeogori** polos berwarna kuning dengan kain terbaik, dan bawahan merah dadu… dan kuning juga. Ah, kalau bisa kau gunakan sutra saja." Ujar Petra memperhatikan bordir-bordir bertema alam dengan seksama. Kemudian, ia mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Baik, nona. Akan saya persiapkan, Armin, dicatat."

"Tapi ada yang aneh…"

"Ya?"

Nona itu membandingkan seluruh pakaian yang ada di toko itu lalu menyimpulkan,"Warna pakaian-pakaian ini terlihat aneh, seperti melompat keluar dari pakaian itu sendiri,"

Eren tersenyum cerah, jarang ada wanita di Joseon yang menyadari hal detail seperti yang ia pikirkan, "Aku hanya menyampaikan perasaan sekuntum bunga yang mencoba memikat kupu-kupu,"

Nona itu hanya diam, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Karena itu, aku memilih untuk mewarnai kain sendiri agar sesuai dengan keinginanku, Nona."

"Kupu-kupulah yang mencari bunga… Bagaimana cara bunga memikat kupu-kupu?"

"Ah, itu hanya ungkapan," Eren tersenyum kecil, "Aku membuat pakaian yang akan disukai laki-laki."

Petra memalingkan wajahnya dan mendesis, "Sembrono sekali…"

"Aku tak membutuhkan pakaian seperti itu. Pakaian yang kubutuhkan adalah pakaian yang akan menjaga harkat dan martabatku dalam situasi dan acara apapun."

Eren menunduk kecil, isyarat permintaan maaf sebab kelancangan jawabannya, "Dengan begitu, walau hanya sekilas dilihat, keanggunannya tak akan hilang. Itulah,…kebijakan seorang ratu."

Nona cantik itu tersenyum miring, "Meskipun seluruh pakaianmu indah, tapi mereka semua bukanlah yang kucari. Tapi karena kau jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan pesanan yang lain, aku akan tetap membayar."

Eren menatap nona di depannya dengan ramah, dan membalas "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak menjual apapun, jadi aku tidak berhak mendapatkan uang apapun, Nona." Petra hanya menatapnya dalam diam, rakyat biasa bahkan bisa berpikir seperti ini, pikirnya. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum miring keterpaksaan.

"Boleh kutahu… siapa namamu?"

"Jaegar, Eren Jaegar. Keponakan pedagang dan pemasok, Tuan Jae." Jawabnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu kami pergi."

Dengan itu, rombongan kecil bangsawan itu keluar dari BuyongJung tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

.

 **Episode 1: End.**

.

 **Kamus pojok: *** dwikkoji (hiasan mungil penghias gelung rambut wanita yang sudah menikah di Korea,biasanya ditaruh di sebelah kiri sisi kepala), bongjam(tusuk konde berbentuk bunga atau phoenix untuk selir kerajaan) , dan binyeo (tusuk konde dari emas biasanya untuk ratu, ibu suri, dan ibu suri tua, dengan bentuk naga)

 ***** Norigae(hiasan gantung yang biasanya digunakan dibawah jeogori dengan bentuk memanjang dan berwarna-warni) dan Naegori (sejenis dengan norigae)

**Jeogori(baju atasan orang Korea yang berlengan panjang menggembung dan pendek di bagian perut) dan Chima (rok super panjang dan melebar orang Korea)

.

A/N: Yup,kembali dengan sebuah cerita hidup zaman dahulu yang sangat menarik buat diikuti. Bagi yang suka drakor, mungkin sudah tahu cerita ini. Salut sama perjuangan Jang HeeBin yang melawan seluruh kekakuan istana dan tekadnya yang kuat.

Saya mengambil cerita ini, dengan perombakan cerita disana-sini, karena _well_ , jaman dulu _no yaoi story told_ ( _no offense, please_ ). Jadi saya berusaha buat menggabung-gabungkan kisah asli dan kisah palsu saya (ahaha). Agak sulit sih, mungkin dari cerita episode awal fanfic ini bakalan sedikit yang suka (bahkan sedikit yang mau baca), firasat saya bilang begitu, hmm.

Oya, disini yang jadi kaisar itu si ehemLeviehem, jadi walaupun kalian yang belum nonton drakor bisa tebaklah ceritanya― cerita saya pasaran banget, hahaha. Jadi agak minder, ada author lain yang **ratusan kali lebih mumpuni** dari saya yang juga buat fic tentang kerajaan (walau konteks ceritanya beda sih…).

So, review please, kalau mau baca lanjut cerita ini dan pengen tahu akhir yang saya buat (well, akhirnya nggak jauh beda), pertengahan cerita yang akan saya ubah-ubah nantinya. **Dan jangan Cuma review,** " **LANJUT."** , kotak review itu lebih panjang dari kotak sms smartphone kalian, jadi manfaatkan dengan baik, beri saya positive opinion, flame boleh Cuma harus masuk akal ya. Saya gasuka ngeflame, or seseorang yang shitty flamer, atau bash chara, so, sebelum itu, silakan klik back ya

Brofist-est brofist,

 **Fanta.**


End file.
